Not Everything Is Black and White
by Hilda-and-N
Summary: Kat (the equivalent of Hilda/the heroine of Pokemon Black/White) has feelings for both Cheren and N- but if she doesn't choose soon,she may lose them both.Who will she allow into her heart? NOTE: I do not own Pokémon. Rated M for sexual/violent themes and dialogue. Love triangle (or maybe square?). Previously named Kat, Cheren, and N .
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not Everything's Black and White**

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

-x-X-x-X-

I sighed slowly as I stepped into the scent of rose bath. I began to wash, and the scent of roses drifted through the air,and helped calm my nerves. _N is coming back to Unova,and he wants to help us defeat Team Plasma...and he wants to talk to me personally...What will I do?_ I worried.I finished washing,and stepped out of the bathtub.

I looked into the mirror,my towel covering me but not covering the bruises from my last battle... with Ghetsis. He had told his Pokemon to attack _me_,and I had gotten hit with so many attacks...It had been a month since that battle,and I was still bruised, emotionally. N had fled into the unknown. Cheren was still had been touring around Unova,returning occasionally to talk with me and Bianca, mostly me. We would sit and talk for hours,about our Pokemon,about my Umbreon's egg,about N and the looks he gave me when he last saw me. The way I felt for N was odd,but I also felt something for Cheren- he made me feel happy,warm,and safe,especially when he would hug me for as long as I needed.

I walked into my bedroom,and dropped my towel,looking at my dresser...when I was surprised to see Cheren reading a book about the Orre region on my bed...then I realized what I was (or wasn't) wearing.

"Eep!Cheren!"I squealed,and he looked away from the book to me,his face turning bright red as he quickly glanced away and covered his head with a pillow."Did my mom let you in here?!"I squeeked.

"Erm,uh,yeah,she told me you were just in the bathroom...sorry,Kat!"he said through the fluffy pillow.

"Uh,just...keep your eyes covered while I get dressed!"I said.I quickly sorted through my drawers and found my outfit.I threw it on,and told Cheren to uncover his face.I sat down beside him on the bed,and looked at him. He blushed and,too late,tried to hide the part of his pants that was sticking up.I blushed,too,and looked away.

"So-uh,what's happening?"I awkwardly sat up,embarassment fading.

"Nothing really.I decided to visit you again,and-oh,wait-I have a letter for you from N."When he said N's name,I heard a slight tone of ... was that jealousy?Too curious to ponder Cheren's hatred for N,I opened the folded paper Cheren handed me. The seal was unbroken,so I assumed I was the first to read it.

_Dear Kat,_

_I believe you,Cheren,and Bianca are quite surprised,and possibly angry about my return to Unova.I truly have made a change- I believe Pokémon should be with their trainers,if it is the will of both._

_I look forward to seeing Unova's heroine._

_-N-_

I looked at Cheren and handed him the read it,and questionably looked at me.I shrugged,and he said,"Why would N have this short little letter sent all the way here from Orre..."He knew I didn't know,so he continued."Guess he's just trying to mess with us or ...I'm slightly worried about him and his motives...we haven't seen or heard from him since that battle where you...um,you know..."he trailed looked at the bruise that was still showing on my cheek and then slowly traced the outline,light as a feather,with his hand.I looked into his brown eyes,and smiled.

"Thank you,Cheren...for helping me through the past few weeks..."I whispered.

Cheren looked at me,and stuttered out,"Would it b-be alr-right if I... if I held you?Just,you know,hugging..."I was surprised; Cheren was usually so logical and rarely said things like this.I nodded,and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me.

"You haven't held a girl before,have you?"I whispered."I've never been held by a guy,either..."We leaned slowly down until we were laying down on the bed,his arms around me and his face near mine.I smiled and blushed a little at our close contact.

I was astonished as I felt slightly traitorous.I thought of N,and wondered what it would be like to be held by him...

No.I was being held by sweet,shy Cheren. He made me feel safe and N could never make me feel that way.

We laid there for what seemed like years,and finally I could see the sun go down.I ignored this and cuddled my head into Cheren's chest. He adjusted his arms to hold me better,and I drifted off into sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

I slowly opened my eyes and heard soft hair...?!Huh?I opened my eyes more widely,and saw that N was holding me tightly... we were in a soft bed of fluff and feathers,with the sky above us and ocean seemed like we were in a cloud...

He awoke and looked startled."Kat?"

Before I could reply,I was yanked from my dream and awoke in Cheren's arms.

Cheren was asleep,his head leaning against the top of mine,his glasses on the small table beside the bed.I snuggled him more and felt... odd. I felt like... like my mouth and hands should be doing something... Huh? I...I wanted to kiss... to kiss Cheren's neck and...

I lightly shook the thoughts out of my were just friends,at least for now.I looked at his sleeping form,his height making his head a good five or six inches above mine.I decided to take a risk,and leaned up to his cheek.I kissed his cheek,and rested my face against his,our mouths dangerously close.I had never kissed a boy,but it seemed my mind was telling me to kiss him...

No,no,no, Cheren's... just a friend...

Cheren grunted a little in his sleep,and his head shifted.I took a big intake of mouths were mere centimeters apart...just lean,Kat...

I gave in to my mind and leaned in,our mouths connecting. Cheren awoke after a few seconds,grunting in surprise.I wrapped my arms around his neck,and deepened the kiss.

He surprisingly but hesitantly replied,his arms wrapping around me...

I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"Kat..."

"Cheren..."we said at the same time.I looked at him,and he nodded for me to go first,

"Cheren... I don't know what I did,I'm sorry... I...my mind was telling me to do it,and I was still thinking,'No,he's a friend' while another part of my mind and...uh...body was saying other things..."I looked into his eyes.

"Kat,don't be sorry..."He looked at me gently,and awkwardly rubbed my back."I don't know what to say...was that just an impulse,or..."

I slowly answered,planning each word in advance."Cheren,I don't really know...I liked kissing you...in fact,you were my first kiss...but I'm just so confused.I...I can barely stand being feared by everyone because I took on N and Ghetsis,along with my phobia of battling...Now isn't a time for me to be stressing over guys..."

The sadness in his eyes was so painfully visible as he nodded...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_~Previously~ Kat's Point of View_

_I slowly answered,planning each word in advance."Cheren,I don't really know...I liked kissing you...in fact,you were my first kiss...but I'm just so confused.I...I can barely stand being feared by everyone because I took on N and Ghetsis,along with my phobia of battling...Now isn't a time for me to be stressing over guys..." _

_The sadness in his eyes was so painfully visible as he nodded... _

Cheren's Point of View

I knocked on the door, my heart beating faster, as always. Whenever I even thought of seeing Kat, my heart lurched out of its steady beat and hammered away at my rib cage. Her mom, Lea, answered, and she smiled at me.

"Come in, Cheren! Kat's just in the bathroom, you can wait in her room, " the woman greeted cheerfully.

I waited in Kat's room for what seemed like eons, so I began reading a book that was in her bookcase. It was a story about a region called Orre, and how a hero and a girl that were a bit younger than me and Kat saved the entire region. Of course, Kat had saved the whole of Unova, so the tale didn't seem as epic as it probably did to those who hadn't witnessed beautiful Kat battling against both N and Ghetsis. I remembered her standing, dirt-covered, sweaty, and powerful as she won against twelve extraordinary Pokemon with her own party of six. Her last Pokemon had been Samurott, who had been so close to fainting when it slashed down the Zekrom that N commanded.

After defeating N, Ghetsis had restored Kat's Pokemon just so he could try to defeat them himself. We found out that Ghetsis may have been N's father, but no one will know any of the answers until N returns. N. I could tell that it was stressing Kat, just by her movements and words.

As I finished the story, which ended with the hero and girl getting married, I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't look up from my book, because I was on the last paragraph. I heard something drop to the floor, looked up, and blushed.

Kat had dropped her towel, obviously not noticing me until now. She blushed and squeaked, so I covered my eyes with a pillow. I explained how her mother had let me in, and she got dressed.

I thought a little (well, okay, a lot) about how much of her I had just seen...

'Oh shit, shit, shit...' I thought as my pants betrayed me. Just then she told me to uncover my head, and she sat down beside me, her beautiful dark hair wet and cascading over her shoulders. She glanced down and blushed, then her eyes darted away. I looked down too, at the betraying erection. I covered it with a pillow and laughed awkwardly.

"So, uh, what's happening?" she asked, looking back at me.

I sat up and answered, "Nothing really. I decided to visit you again, and- oh, wait- I have a letter for you. From N."When I said his name, I couldn't hide the slight jealousy. I didn't know why I was jealous of N. His home had been destroyed, and he was hated by almost everyone in Unova. I handed her the unread letter, and she opened it. After reading it, a grim look settled upon her face.

I read it, and questioned his motives.

"Guess he's just trying to mess with us or something. Ghetsis... I'm slightly worried about him... I mean, I'm worried about what he'll do... we haven't seen or heard from him since that battle where you... um, you know... " I trailed off. I saw the bruise that still marked her face, and, without thinking, reached out to caress it. Iwas careful to touch her very lightly.

She looked at me softly, and said, "Thank you, Cheren... for helping me out through the past few weeks..."

I looked at her, and couldn't keep from asking, "Would i-it be alright i-if I held you?"

Why does my body keep betraying me?!

She nodded, and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. I felt happy when she sighed and leaned into me. She completely trusted me...

We began talking, but I couldn't think about the words as long as I was touching her.

I drifted off to sleep eventually, dreaming of Kat and towels.

I woke up quickly, the softest pressure against my lips. I opened my eyes to find Kat kissing me! I hesitated, but kissed her back passionately.

When she pulled away, I said, "Kat..."

She whispered "Cheren..."I nodded,telling her to continue."Cheren,I don't know what I did,I'm sorry...I...my mind was telling me to do it, and I was thinking, 'No,he's just a friend' while my mind and...uh...body were saying other things."

"Kat,don't be sorry..." I looked at her softly and rubbed her back a little.

"Was that just an impulse, or..."

She slowly answered."Cheren,I don't really know...I liked kissing you...in fact,you were my first kiss...but I'm just so confused.I...I can barely stand being feared by everyone because I took on N and Ghetsis,along with my phobia of battling...Now isn't a time for me to be stressing over guys..."

I tried to hide the sadness in my eyes as I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Not Everything's Black and White

Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language

Author: Hilda-and-N

Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G.

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Category: Games Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.

Author's note: I do not own Pierce the Veil or any of its songs. I make no profit from this, yada yada. Does anyone even read the disclaimers? If I owned any of these, I would be spending my time writing songs and making Vic Fuentes marry me.

Hope you enjoy this update! Constructive criticism, please.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~_N_~

No one knows how

much

she left her

marks on me.

What's so good about

following Father?

Like a shadow on the wall,

I drift

Searching for a purpose

until

Juniper said,

"You may help us... and

help Kat."

From what Zekrom tells me

the sadness that had haunted me

had lifted so quickly when

I knew I could see

Kat

again.

I thought she hated me.

I still do.

Father

hurt

her.

I hurt her.

And that is unforgivable.

I only wish that she

can forgive

me.

I can't forgive myself.

I will never hurt

her

again.

I smiled at Cheren and waved as he left my house. I acted like what just happened had never happened. It was my fault for hurting him. He had said that it wasn't my fault.

I had had no clue that Cheren liked me... that way. I had enough troubles with my attraction to N. I sighed, concluding that no good came from affection. Mom said good night to me, and I trudged up to my room, and closed the door behind me. I fell face first onto the bed, wishing that my stupid mouth would stay closed.

Grr.

I fumbled around my bedside drawer, until I found my iPod. I played my 'Sad' playlist, and groveled in my own confusion.

Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night.  
But there's just something about  
This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy.  
Licking your fingers like you're done and,  
You've decided there is so much more than me.  
And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake.  
I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me.  
Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway.

What if I can't forget you?  
I'll burn your name into my throat...

I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly sinking into an uneasy sleep.

I opened my eyes, sure that I had just seen Unova descend into flames and chaos... because I kissed N.

I could feel tears come to my eyes. I hugged my knees and whispered, "It was just a nightmare," Usually nightmares can't make me cry. In fact, nightmares never make me cry. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 A.M.

"Ugh! Too early to wake up, to late to go to sleep!" I groaned. I sat up and thought of my Pokemon. They hadn't gotten out of their Pokeballs since yesterday morning. I yawned and stood up, stretching my legs. Samurott was too big to come out in my bedroom, so I creeped down the stairs.

I grabbed a few Oran berries from the kitchen, and a bottle of water for me and each of my Pokemon. I silently giggled at myself for spoiling them. I looked at the kitchen calendar, relieved to see that the next contest for Espeon was in a month. Plenty of time for training that I had neglected him. I decided to act happy and hyper to drain the dream from my memory and conscience.

I smelled the fresh morning dew, and smiled at the Pidgey that were cooing. I walked a little past my small hometown of Nuvema, and sat in the meadow that I had caught my Liepard in when she was just a Purrloin... memories. I quietly put down my Pokeballs and whispered to them to come out. Samurott came out first, roaring in happiness as he stretched his legs. I smiled, and hugged his neck. Liepard, Litwick, Milotic, and Espeon came out next. Espeon looked at me, and I answered his silent question. "Umbreon's in the daycare with your egg,"Espeon seemed to make a purring sound at this and began playing with Liepard. Milotic swam in the lake-like body of water that led to the ocean, making sounds of happiness. She and Samurott began hitting each othere with squirts of water, and Litwick seemed content to sit beside me. I smiled at him, and laid back in the grass.

Then I heard a way too familiar sound. The sound of Zekrom flying. My eyes popped open, scanning the skies.

And, of course, it was my imagination. A few Rufflet and Braviary flew above me, among a few Altaria that were rare for Unova.

I gave each of my Pokemon a few Oran berries, and a bottle of water. I sipped a bit of mine, thinking of the Hydro Pump that Samurott had used on Zekrom...

_No thinking of N or that battle today, Kat,_ I thought harshly to myself. I silently wished for the hot days of summer to come faster. This in-between cold-then-hot weather was driving me crazy. I decided to take a vacation when it got hot enough, to finally see the Undella Town ocean. I had caught glances on my journey to the Victory League and N's castle, but hadn't come near it for fear of wasting time. Samurott and Milotic would love it there.

I thought back to the ferris wheel ride with N, when I was getting ready to battle Elysia. I thought of Chargestone Cave, Route Three, Nimbasa City... everywhere that had lead me to save Unova. I sometimes wished that Bianca or Cheren had saved Unova instead of me, because now no one would battle me for fear of losing. I wasn't that tough... At least Alder would give me a good fight and even beat me occasionally. The rest of the elite four just seemed... too easy. I couldn't even battle Cynthia anymore because she had to leave. One of the infamous trainers from Orre... I think his name was Miror... had stopped in Unova and challenged me. Those damn Ludicolos were so annoying... they would use Double Team and confuse Umbreon and Espeon a bit, but the two intelligent Eeeveelutions had figured out a strategy for beating them.

Speaking of Eeveelutions... I couldn't wait for Umbreon's new egg to hatch. It was my first egg, so the Daycare lady had offered to hatch it for me. I didn't know what I would evolve it into though...

I thought all of these random thoughts for hours, only to distract myself from thinking of...

"Hello, Kat. Your Pokemon are saying that they're happy..."

"N- how-" I stuttered as he stepped out from behind a tree. He bent to pick a flower, and sniffed it. He then offered it to me. I took it, blushing.

"N?I thought you weren't supposed to be back for weeks?" I asked, still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"I decided to return early." N calmly answered. He sighed. "The trip here was a bit rough for Zekrom. He's recuperating near here." I had to hide my smile.

_N is finally back! _I thought giddily.

But then... I felt a pang of guilt. For so readily awaiting N, while less than twenty-four hours ago I had more or less rejected the one who was there for me. I chased guilty thoughts of Cheren away and basked in N's presence.

I twiddled my flower, its violet petals twitching slightly with the movement of my hands. I looked up at N, and saw a soft look in his eyes. He sighed. "I must meet Juniper in her lab now. I will talk to you later... Kat." N then walked off at a slightly fast pace. I literally swooned and sighed.

Espeon made a laughing sound, as if saying, "_I remember when I met Umbreon..." _I giggled at him and scratched his ears. Samurott and Milotic were watching me warily, while Liepard basked in the warming sunlight.

"Ugh. Just... ugh. I have no idea what to do." Liepard stretched her claws, acting as if I could just fight them and be with whichever could win. "No, Liepard... believe it or not, violence doesn't solve everything." She looked at me to say in her own way, "_But it solves a lot!" _

I chuckled at my ridiculous Pokemon and sighed. I looked at my watch. _Woah, already eleven? I've been here longer than I thought, _I begrudgingly sent all the Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, except for Espeon. I decided to take him to see Umbreon. I needed to check on the egg's progress anyway.

When I entered the daycare, Espeon immediately rushed past the Day Care Lady and chucked himself into Umbreon's den-like space. She could leave the Day Care, but she wanted to watch over her egg, so I had let her stay. Espeon was doing his purring sound and licked Umbreon's cheek. I smiled at them and began talking to the Day Care Lady, Ana.

"How's my little Eevee egg?" I asked, sitting down at a table with her. She smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Wonderful, as always, child," she answered. Even though I was fourteen, I didn't mind being called a child by sweet old Ana. She unlocked a large aquarium- like structure and pulled out the pod that contained an egg. It was larger than many, and I suspected that I would have more than one Eevee kit to train. I grinned at this thought, and Ana passed me the container.

"Huh?" I asked, confused at why she had decided to give it to me.

"Kat, it will hatch soon. Take it home, and let Espeon and Umbreon see their kit be hatched," Ana explained. I carefully held the pod, conscious that it would break if I was the least bit careless. I called Espeon and Umbreon, and they both followed me to the door.

"Oh, yeah, Ana, I almost forgot. How much do I owe you?" I said, fumbling with the pod and my pocket.

Ana grinned at me, and answered, "How about it's free this time? It is a special occasion, after all." I smiled at the little old lady and thanked her.

As I set the pod steadily on the dresser in my room, sure that the pod was nowhere near an edge, Umbreon laid down on my bed. Espeon curled up beside her, and they fell asleep together for the first time in months. Their noses touched, and I smiled at my two Pokemon. I turned the pod's heat lamp to low, and checked my alarm clock. Two hours had passed since I had left the meadow, and I sighed in boredom. I decided to doodle in my journal. I scribbled in my awful handwriting, and stopped when I realized that I had drawn a pair of eyes staring at me from darkness. I shivered at my drawing and threw it away.

I laid down on my bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping pair of Eeveelutions. As I laid there for hours, not even bothering to say hello to my mother who I knew was awake, I had a sudden thought. My dream was not only to visit Undella, but to get married and have a family there. To live in a seaside cottage with my children and husband, to happily pass down my stories of adventure to grandchildren, to age in peace with my husband.

The problem was, I could picture my children with green hair, or black hair, with gray eyes, or with blue eyes.

And I had no idea what the hell I would do about this little triangle I had made.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language

Author: Hilda-and-N

Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G.

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Category: Games Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I opened my eyes, surprised that I could make the day before pass so quickly. I yawned and stretched my arms. Espeon and Umbreon were eagerly watching the egg, and I realized it was wobbling. I squeaked with delight and fished my camera from the dresser drawer. I started the video. Espeon looked up at me, nervous and anxious, while Umbreon stared with a mother's worry at the egg. Her golden rings glowed brightly, as if the moon itself were hatching. I looked out of my window for a moment, the quarter moon lighting the night sky and illuminating the trees outside. I could see Bianca's house and her garden in front of my house. A few Swoobat and Woobat were flying in the skies, their bodies illuminated against the white moon.

Soon the egg began wobbling faster and faster until I saw a little claw poke out of the shell. Espeon purred with joy and Umbreon mewed encouragement. Realizing that the pod was only big enough for the egg, I picked the pod lid up and set the egg on my bed, a blanket wrapped around its base to keep it from rolling.

Within thirty minutes (and tons of my camera's memory) later, two little Eevee slipped oiut of the egg. I squealed and smiled. Umbreon hurriedly cleaned up the firstborn, a husky, strong-looking Eevee. Espeon gently licked the second-born smallish, lithe kit clean of the ooze stuff that covered it. I smiled, and opened my window to let out some of the steam that the hot weather and humidity had caused. I sat down on the bed, with my back to the window. I enjoyed seeing Umbreon, Espeon, and their kits.

To my surprise, I heard a rustle outside my window. I looked behind me to see N perched on the windowsill, grinning at my Pokemon. Normal people would've screamed, or even pushed him out the window. But, seeing as I was 'different' (as Bianca calls me) , I waved at N to come in and witness my Pokemon. He approached them gently, and cocked his head, as if listening.

"I didn't mean to intrude. But, these two... they were emitting such sounds of happiness that I couldn't resist," he said, gesturing towards Umbreon and Espeon. "They're beautiful Eevee, Kat," he added. "Will you evolve them with a stone, or let them level up?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I'll wait for them to grow a bit, and then see if they lean towards any evolution,"

"Well, when they're ready, I could tell you what they want to be," N offered. I blushed and smiled in thanks.

"Thank you... N," I said. He cocked his head at me, smiling slightly.

"It smells wonderful in here. Like... rose petals. " N commented.

_Why is he complimenting me? _I wondered. It was about three in the morning, an unusual time for him to be walking about. "Thank you. Where's Zekrom? Still recovering?"

"Yes," he said, frowning. "The trip took a larger toll than I had thought. He's in the PokeCenter,"

"Oh. Well, I hope he feels better." I awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I do, also. Kat, would you be interested in examining Nimbasa City for any sign of Ghetsis?" I was taken aback by this...

"Uh- erm,sure!" I flustered, sure that my cheeks gave away my happiness with their color.

"Excellent. Perhaps... perhaps we may ride the ferris wheel again," N added. _I would especially like that. _I thought, imagining a romantic ride on the ferris wheel.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I answered. He turned his gray eyes on me. I looked back, but quickly glanced away for fear of seeming like one of those creepy staring people.

"I must be going," N said, glancing at his watch. "I shall see you tomorrow, Kat. Congratulations on your new kits," He grinned at me one last time, and then flitted through the open window.

I yawned tiredly. _I'll analyze my insecurities... or whatever you technically call worrying about whether or not you're good enough for an ex-criminal, _I thought before falling asleep on the bed.

Author's note: Cheren has not made his appearance yet due to his travelling. He is probably in the Victory League, training with the Elite Four. But, I assure you, there will be more Cheren/Kat and N/Kat coming up! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

-x-x-x-x-

I woke up around eleven, and immediately wanted to show off my two new Eevee. I picked the two up, and summoned Espeon and Umbreon back to their Pokeballs. I regretted doing so, but it would be too difficult going around town with four loose Pokemon. I showed my mom first, in the living room.

"Mom, Mom! Look! The egg hatched!" I cheered, the two Eevee wiggling a little.

"Congratulations, Kat! They're so fluffy. Are you going to train them?" Mom asked, beckoning for me to follow her into the kitchen. I followed her, and watched as she got eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Of course I am! They're my first Pokemon that I've hatched," I smiled. Mom began making omelets. "Hey, can I have a bit? I'm starving," I added, my stomach grumbling in agreement.

"Yes, they'll be done in a while. I'm making toast, too," I nodded at this, and told her that I was going outside and to contact my C-gear when breakfast was done.

I adjusted my hold on the two Eevee. I thought they were brother and sister- and, upon checking their underbelly, I was correct. The first to climb from the egg, bawling, and the strongest, was a boy. The second, quiet, small one was a girl.

I walked over to Bianca's hpuse first. I knocked on the door, and Cheren's dad happily answered. His opinion about his daughter's travelling had changed, so Bianca often visited Nimbasa and Castelia.

"Bianca's in the living room," he told me, opening the door for me to come in.

"Kat! Hey, who are these cute little Eevee?" Bianca greeted as I walked in the living room. She bent over to pet and play with them. I set the twins down, and they frolicked a bit before staring in wonder at the ceiling fan. The little girl hopped awkwardly onto the couch, while the boy decided to try and attack the white carpet. Bianca's house was clean and modern, with white as the main color.

"Guess what, Bianca! Umbreon's egg hatched!" I squealed, glad that I could finally have a girl moment.

"Ohh, they're so cute!" she exclaimed, sitting on the couch with the little girl. "I _looooove _this little one. Have you nicknamed them?"

"Naw, I haven't really nicknamed any of my Pokemon. They seem fine with being called Eevee." I sat down beside Bianca and the little Eevee.

"Well, I was thinking... there's this really sad book that I read... Yes, Kat, I read!" she defended herself. I nodded. "Anyway, in the book, there's these two Poochyena that win a hunting competition, but the boy, Dan, gets defeated by a wild Persian. The little girl, Ann, soon passes away, like her brother, because she can't live without him." I looked at her oddly. She can be morbid sometimes.

"Well, I was going to ask if you could name them Dan and Ann as tribute to the two Poochyena... the book actually made me cry," she added, perhaps with hopes of swaying me.

"Ah, well, those are cool names," I admitted. "Dan and Ann it is. But no Persian around them," I said, joking. Bianca smiled, glad that she contributed the names. "I have to go and talk to N , do you think that you could watch Dan and Ann for a while?" I asked. Bianca squealed with delight and nodded.

Looked like I wouldn't get breakfast. I used my C-gear to tell Mom to put my plate in the fridge, and left to Juniper's lab.

N was outside of the lab, talking to Professor Juniper (not her dad, who I refer to as Mister Juniper,) . He saw me, and beckoned with his hand. I walked forward shyly, and waved a greeting to both the Professor and N. Juniper smiled at me. "Kat, I heard a certain egg hatched," she commented. I grinned.

"Yeah! Twin Eevee," I told her.

"They were quite happy and beautiful, Juniper. Say, where are the twins?" N said. I had to use all of my willpower to keep from staring at him all day.

"Uh, Dan and Ann are with Bianca," I answered. "Bianca and I named them," I hastily explained.

"Those are wonderful names!" Juniper said. She checked her watch. "I must get back to the lab. Have fun with your date, you two!" I waved bye, then froze.

_Date?! _I looked at N, asking for an explanation. "I explained our meeting today to Juniper. She keeps calling it a date, though I never used that word." I crossed my arms, noticing that his cheeks were a little flushed.

"I believe you. So, we going to Nimbasa, or what?" I asked. He nodded,and a large Altaria landed in front of us. Its huge, cloud-like wings spread out, waiting for us to climb aboard.

"A friend." N explained. I climbed on top of the fluffy bird Pokemon and he followed me, keeping such a distance between our bodies that he nearly fell off the Pokemon.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I'm not going to bite you," I turned around, and looked at him. He slowly scooted forward, and put his hands on my waist. His hands were surprisingly warm, and butterflies surfaced in my stomach again.

But the thought of Cheren crossed my mind, and I resolved to not think of anything romantic on this meeting.

_Liar. _I told myself.

The Altaria began flapping its wings, ready to take off. "Go on, if you're ready," N patted its head. It took off, rushing us into the air.

I had flown with Pokemon before, but this Altaria was smaller, and I was pressed up against N. N pointed at the ground that was speeding by below us. "Look, everything's tiny," he shouted above the wind. Suddenly, my hat was whisked off my head, I thought the wind had taken it, but when I looked behind me, I saw that N had stolen it and was wearing it, grinning naughtily.

"N!" I whined, not moving for fear of falling from the Altaria.

"Nope, you do not get this hat back until we arrive at Nimbasa." N said assertively.

"You're always so... playful. At least, when I hang out with you, you are," I said after a few moments of hatless silence.

"There's just something about you, Kat, that makes me want to smile and laugh. It's as if you make me ignore years of Father's oppression." he told me calmly. I could feel his breath by my ear. He was leaning forward to talk to me without having to shout. I tilted my head towards him a bit to hear him better. He smiled slowly, and pointed downwards.

"Nimbasa City..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**Author's note: I've been at a friend's for the past week, which is why I have not been updating lately. I'm working on it though! Please review/ follow/ favorite/ PM !**

**P.S I know the information on Nimbasa in this chapter may be a little off. But it's FAN FICTION, which means that I can alter the storyline and setting. So, that's explained..**

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism (which is NOT unnecessary hate) is welcomed.**

**My document uploader also messes up the chapters and words, and deletes random words, which is why there are some typos. I'm doing my best to fix it.**

The wonderful city of Nimbasa sprawled out before us as the Altaria circled in to land in the town square. I could see Elesa's gym and the rest of the amusement park from there, and there were a couple families hanging about the entrance. The air smelled of candied apples, popcorn, and all of the other good smells that I always associated with summer, heat, and fun- sweat, grass, pollen, butter, food, and a million scents that shouldn't smell good together but do.

The Altaria slowed to a stop, landing gently on the cement. N and I hopped down, looking around us. I saw the subway terminal near us, and a few trainers enjoying the sun with their Pokemon. The musical and the courts were beyond us, and N looked at me, his green hair shining in the bright sunlight. I grabbed my hat from him, and stuck my tongue out. He chuckled at me.

"Ladies first, " he said, gesturing towards the amusement park.

After buying our tickets, we waited in line for the ferris wheel.

"So, N, um... Why exactly are we here, again? " I asked awkwardly. I actually remembered why, but the silence was becoming devastatingly awkward, so I had to break the silence.

"To ride the ferris wheel, search Nimbasa for Father, and discuss Father, along with other matters, " he reminded me. "I should really begin calling him Ghetsis. He was no real father to me, after all. " N commented after a moment.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird to think of my adversary as my ally's father, " I agreed. I smiled as we finally reached the entrance to te ferris wheel.

Climbing into the ferris wheel's carriage, N offered a hand to help me in. I took it, gratefully enjoying the three seconds of touching that it offered me. I took the seat closest to the door.

As the ferris wheel slowly took us upward, I looked at N.

"So, now that you've got me on the ferris wheel, what do you want to discuss? " I asked. He scratched the back of his head. A nervous move. Hmm. _Unusual for N to show any emotion besides arrogance and anger, _I thought uneasily.

"Well, there's the issue of Ghetsis. Don't think I'm mediocre or something for saying this, but he plans to take over the world. He wants to free Pokemon, all of them, and take them from their trainers, most likely so he can use them to control everyone. " He looked steadily into my eyes. "Kat, Ghetsis is probably even worse than the villains I have met on my travels through the world- even worse than Nascour, or any of the criminal organizations such as Team Rocket. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And I mean _nothing. _No trainer other than him would dare to focus his Pokemon's attacks on a fellow trainer. Keh, he can't even qualify as a trainer. He will hurt you again, Kat, unless we stop him. I can't let him hurt you." His eyes softened a bit. My heart quickened, and I hurriedly changed the subject.

"Er- um, N, huh? Is N an initial, or... ? " I squeaked, a thought of Cheren crossing my mind as romantic notions inched their way into my brain. N's eyes returned to normal, and he chuckled a bit.

"Many people have asked me that. Actually, I tell most that it is just my name. I've never told anyone this, but my actual name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. I prefer N over that long name. I honestly have no idea why Ghetsis decided to call me that when he found me among the Pokemon. " N was actually quite interesting once you began to dig a bit.

"That's a cool name, " I offered, unsure whether to giggle at its oddness or wonder where in the heck Ghetsis got the name.

"I'm content with it. " N answered.

"Do you care if I call you Natural? What about N. H? Gropius? The N Man? " I added the last few on as a joke, but clearly N didn't get it.

"Erm, you may call me whatever you desire, " he said, his face reddening a bit.

"Natural it is! " I said, winking at him. I looked out the window, noticing the height we were at. I was normally afraid of heights, and this was only my second ride on the ferris wheel, so the height made me a bit dizzy. Without thinking, my hand went to my head, and N furrowed his brow at me.

"What's wrong? " Natural asked, his hands hovering, unsure what to do.

"Eh, I'm just a bit afraid of heights. I feel like the clouds will fall on me and squish me into the ground, or a black hole will open to the center of the earth and suck me down it every time I go more than five feet above the ground, " I rambled. N furrowed his brow further at me, and shook his head.

"Kat, you are the most utterly absurd, senseless human being I have ever met. " I frowned a bit, until he continued his sentence. " And that is why I admire and adore you. You throw caution to the wind, and think about the consequences _after _you've already committed the action." He slowly pushed a strand of hair from my face. "I wish I could be like you. "

"Aww, Natural, but you're so intelligent- and- and- you think about everything, and- you never do anything without calculating the exact outcome. _I _wish that I could be like _you. _" I stuttered.

_Wait, isn't 'Adore' pretty much synonymous with 'Love' ?!_ I fumbled in my thoughts, wishing my vocabulary were wider so that I could remember the exact definition of the word.

Natural grinned. "Thank you, Kat. " Natural paused for a moment, and a sudden thought occurred. "What is 'sex'? " His random and completely inappropiate question made me blush and stutter.

"Erm, you really don't know?! " I asked._ Oh, great, I'll have to explain sex to him. _I groaned internally.

"No. I read a label on a movie that said 'Rated R for sex scenes and violence.' and I didn't have anyone to ask until now. What is it? " My face turned redder.

"Well, um, it's when a man and a woman cuddle very closely. And they're naked. And the man puts his, um, penis into the woman's- " I shuddered, not wanting to say the word to him. "Into the woman's vagina. " I rubbed my neck, and knew I was completely red.

"What's a penis? And what's a vagina? " he innocently asked. He was either completely and totally clueless, or a very good liar.

"Well, a penis is what you- and all boys- urinate from... " I attempted to explain. "Do you know what I'm talking about? " I asked.

"I think. You mean this?" he said, unzipping his pants.

I shook my head and covered my eyes. "Nope, nope, nope. Never show a girl that unless you plan to do something sexual with her. Don't show it to anyone except for if you get a girlfriend! " I said, my face reddening and burning into a lovely shade of flaming lobster.

"Ooookay, " he said. Natural reddened a bit, noticing my state of complete embarassment. He zipped his zipper back up. "Now what's a vagina? "

Oh boy.

"Uh, it's what girls have. It's a sort of hole, in between their legs. The penis goes in and - um- out, and it makes them both feel very good. But you're only supposed to do it with someone that you are dating or married to." Natural nodded.

"I want to try it. "

"Mer mer mer mer! " I squeaked. "Erm, I mean, you can't exactly- uh- derp, " I finished, unable to say anything to his complete, unembarassed statement.

"Why not? Well, you're a girl, and I'm a boy, so why not? We're friends, and friends are supposed to make each other feel good, aren't they? Please, Kat? " Natural asked, making the first puppy dog face that I had ever seen from him.

"N, I have never had sex and I don't plan to until I'm with a guy who loves me and whom I love. And even if we were to, um, have sex, you have to have a condom, to keep the girl from getting pregnant. " I felt as if my face would be on fire forever.

"But I think it would be cool to have a son or daughter. Someone to fight Ghetsis beside you and me. Please? "

_No no no no no no no no no no no. _... was what I should've said.

"Uh, I don't know... let me think about it, okay, Natural? " I said, surprised the words could come from my mouth.

He beamed a smile. "Thank you, Kat. Now, let's get to looking for Ghetsis! " he said, ahppier and more hyper than I had ever seen him.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the old woman's expression who had sat in the car behind us and (obviously) had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**A/N: In one or two chapters, I'm going to post a chapter from Cheren or Natural's point of view. I still haven't decided whether Kat will say yes or no to Natural's offer of *cough cough* sex, and I have no idea who Kat'll end up with. Vote on the poll on my profile to give me feedback on which guy you think she should be with! Another thought: Maybe Hilbert/Touya could be introduced as another love interest. Would three guys be too many, or would it add to the story? I want to put Hilbert into the story, but I'm not sure if he will be just a friend or not. I was thinking about introducing a few more characters, such as Cynthia, Iris, Dawn, etcetera, too.**

**Please PM/ Review and tell me who I should add into the story!**

**-x-X-x-X-**

Natural and I finished the day futilely searching for Ghetsis in the city where we knew he would not be. (I mean, what kind of a criminal tries to hide in the heaviest populated, most secure and safest city in Unova? ) Natural called the Altaria, and I felt relieved and sad- relieved that I could go home and rest, sad that I had to leave Natural. A thought of Cheren stabbed me in the heart again. I knew he would be back from the League soon. I had no idea what to do about either of them. I felt kind of happy that Cheren liked me in a romantic way, but I wasn't sure if Natural felt as if I was a friend or something more.

When the Altaria landed in Nuvema, Juniper was waiting for us. She smiled at Natural and me, and walked up to us, her lab coat swishing a bit with her movement.

"Hello, Kat, N, " she greeted. "Did you have fun on your date? " she said, winking.

"It wasn't a date, " I grumbled, knowing that Juniper had guessed about my little crush.

"Whatever you say, Kat, " the professor said, winking again as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anyway, Bianca told me to tell you that she had to begin on a tour of Unova earlier with her father and mother, so she left Dan and Ann with your mother. " She sighed and glanced at Natural. "I need to speak with you on the matter of Ghetsis, N. And Kat? Cheren's looking for you. He's at your house with your mother. " I felt like smiling and groaning at the same time.

"Oh, well, okay, " I said, smiling at Juniper. "Thank you, thank you for the ferris wheel ride, Natural, " I added. Juniper whispered something in his ear, and ran off to her laboratory. Natural scratched his head.

"So I do that? " he questioned her. Juniper giggled and nodded, and suddenly I was swept up in a hug by Natural.

"Okay then? " I said, Natural's arms wrapped around me. He let go of me, and looked slightly apologetic yet mischievous.

"Juniper told me that when you drop off a girl, you're supposed to hug her, or kiss her. She told me not to kiss you yet. "

The boy was so darn innocent about romantic or sexual things, he was cute. Remembering my promise of thinking over his offer, I flinched a bit. My mouth always opened at the wrong times. _Oh, well, that's part of being me. _I thought to myself.

"I'll talk to you later, Natural. " I told him, noticing the setting sun.

"Goodbye, Kat. Thank you for today, " Natural smiled at me, and then jogged off to talk to Juniper.

I sighed and walked off towards my house, where an awkward conversation (not as awkward as the ferris wheel, at least) would take place for sure. At least I would see my little twins.

-x-X-x-X-

I arrived home shortly after the sun had set completely. Mom smiled at me as I walked throught the door.

"Sweetie, Cheren's in your room. He said he needs to talk to you, " she noted as I set my bag down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, is it alright if I go around Unova every once in a while? Looking for Ghetsis, " I asked. Mom smoothed her brunette hair and fixed her blue sweater.

"Of course. I let you explore Unova before, didn't I? Of course, you did get attacked by that old creeper Ghetsis... " She noticed me flinching at the mention of the battle. "But go ahead honey! I'm sure you'll be safe with Cheren. " I scratched my head at this.

"Um, Mom? I'm supposed to search with Natur- N, " I explained timidly.

Mom's eye twitched. "Cheren. Is. Going. With. You. " She laughed somewhat maniacly, and I gave her a worried stare. "I don't trust N yet, Kat. So someone I do trust must come with you and N. "

"Okay, Mom, " I rolled my eyes. "Typical overprotective moms, " Before she could respond as to whether she heard my comment or not, I kissed her cheek and climbed up the stairs to my room.

"Oh, Kat, the cute little Eevee are in your room with Cheren, " Mom said before I could realize that I hadn't seen Dan and Ann all day.

I opened my bedroom door, and walked in to see Cheren laying on the floor, playing with the twins. I remembered Umbeon and Espeon, and let them out of their Pokeballs. I always carried at least one Pokeball in my pockets, and since they were with me that morning, the parent Pokemon were in my (as my mom calls it) ' emergency Pokeballs' .

The two purred happily as they ran up to their kits, and Cheren looked up at me. A mixture of sadness and happiness crossed his face.

"Hey, Kat, " he said somewhat awkwardly, standing up from the floor. I hugged him, the normal greeting for us.

"Hey, Cheren. Like my Eevee?" I said.

"Yes, they're very adorable. " Cheren sat on the bed, and I sat beside him. I giggled at the four Pokemon that were playing, and petted Espeon as he trotted by, chasing Dan playfully. Umbreon and Ann seemed much more interested in grooming each other, while Espeon and Dan were rowdy boys.

"N and I were talking today, " I began slowly, noticing that jealousy that flashed in his eyes. Ignoring my guilt, I continued. "You, N, and me are going to search Unova for Ghetsis. That is, if it's okay with you. If you can't go, I can't, because my mother doesn't trust Nat- I mean, N, that well. " A slight smirk landed upon his lip.

"I'm fine with going. I'll contact Alder and the rest of the Elite Four later. I've been heping them gather information about other regions, like Kanto, Orre, and Sinnoh. That's why I've been gone so long. " He gave me a somewhat forced smile. "But I'm sure this trip'll be fun. Oh, and there's a festival on Route One. It's kind of like a masquerade party. You should go. It's this Saturday. "

"That sounds fun! I wonder what I'll wear, " I mused, thrilled that I had something to think about other than my promise to Natural, or the constant threat of Ghetsis hanging over my head.

"When is our search party heading out? " Cheren asked.

"Meh, I don't know. Probably within a month, so we have time to get things in order to go. I have to train my Eevee, too, and I think I may take a vacation to Undella soon. The 'mission' really isn't urgent, because we're pretty sure that Ghetsis is in another region. This is just a scan-over of Unova, to be safe, " I explained, fiddling with an empty Pokeball. Cheren opened up his C-gear and glanced at it.

"Damn it, Alder. He needs me at the League. And Aerodactyl is still so tired from flying, " he complained. "I'll call you later, Kat, " he said, hugging me.

-x-X-x-X-x-

Seeing Cheren had rekindled so many feelings that I thought the past few days would have dulled. I knew I loved Cheren as a brother, but I wasn't sure if that could transmute into a romantic relationship, not while I was still hung up on Natural.

Decisions are definitely not my forte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**A/N: Writer's block. I know, I'm a sad excuse for an author. :'( I'm focusing on "Kat, Cheren, and N" and "Otoko Town" a lot, and "Inuyasha: A Cold Moonlit River" has just been put on a standstill. Thank you for reading!**

**This is just a little poem to try and help you understand Natural's standpoint better.**

**-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**~Natural~ **

With her,

I

can feel.

There is no doubt

that she does not

love

me.

I'm such a repugnant

arrogant

evil creature that

Kat

would never love me.

I will watch from a distance

I want her to be happy

forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**Sorry guys. It's a short chapter. But, I needed to update, despite my current but inevitably often writer's block.**

**I'm such an awful writer :'(**

**Review please! c: And vote for which guy Kat should end up with- the poll's on my profile!**

I sighed. Decisions.

Was it possible to keep them both?

No. Cheren and Natural are completely straight. And a bit possessive. They would never go for, well, a three-way relationship (pardon the sexual pun).

A few days had passed since Cheren had told me about the masquerade ball- and it was tonight. Bianca and I had picked up our masks and dresses. My dress was black, and it shimmer white and blue in the light, making it look like a lit up night sky. Its top was like a corset, with strings and ties in the back, and had no sleeves. The hem of the dress reached just below my knees, allowing me room to walk and maneuver in it. I had a mask and heels- the latter being sparkly silver and the mask being... well, spectacular. Bianca had chosen a sexy red number that fit her curves very well. She was wearing her normal clothes as she was with me, and would change into her dress when she was done 'reforming me' .

It was a simple mask shape, enough to cover most of my face, with eye holes and space for my nose and mouth. The color of the mask was black, with moon and star details, along with sparkly star-like crystals. A single black feather, so black that it was almost blue, stuck out from the top. The mask and dress were beautiful- and Bianca promised to make me as amazing as they were, as long as she could use make up and hair styling products.

After almost an entire gruelong hour of hair being pulled, my face being poked at, and downright uncomfortableness, Bianca stepped back to admire her work.

"Wow, I didn't know I was _that _good, " she exclaimed to herself. Normally, I would have simply gone with a cheap little mask and not bothered for evening wear, but since it was a ball, and balls are formal, I had let Bianca do a lot of my shopping and plan my look.

Bianca told me to stand up and look in the mirror. I had to tell myself that the stranger in the mirror was me.

Her eyes weren't heavily focused on make up wise, but a bit of mascara and eyeliner made the blue irises look huge. Her heavily lashed eyes stared in wonder at her rosy cheeks, healthy pink lips, and perfect complexion. Her dark brown hair was in a neat bun in the back, and the bangs that hung forward were curled carefully to frame her gorgeous face.

She wasn't me, but I sure as hell wished she was. I preferred not to wear make up. It was a hassle and a bore, not to mention pointless if I was just going to wipe or sweat it off anyway. But there was no denying that Bianca had made me beautiful, despite how utterly ordinary I usually looked.

I stepped into the dress, avoiding my hair and make up completely to keep from screwing them up, and Bianca helped me lace it up. She and I stared in wonder at the reflection for a moment before she went home to get ready herself.

I giggled to myself, thinking of when I had invited Natural to go to the ball.

~x~X~x~X~

_Natural looked at me in wonder as I finished telling him about the ball. "Huh? But... how do I act? What do I wear? " I looked at him. He really had a lot to learn about society. _Well I can check 'The Talk' off my list, _I thought, thinking of the embarassing talk Natural and I had on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa._

_"You wear a tux and a mask, " I explained. "And if you see a girl in a costume, and you like the costume, then you ask her to dance. But only ask once per song. If you ask more than a few times, she'll get mad. Or annoyed. " _

_"Now where exactly was it? " Natural said, nodding. _

_"Route One. Just outside here, " I answered, hoping he would say that he was going for sure._

_"I'll be there. And, Kat? "_

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"I get the first dance," Natural grinned mischieviously._

_~x~X~x~X~_

Cheren was going too, though he hadn't shown much... love, I guess you could say, towards me since the night I had kissed him.

Was he as confused as me, or was he putting up his walls to prevent being hurt, or did he not feel that way, or...

"Stop, Kat, now. No antagonizing yourself." I firmly told myself.

I hadn't had much to do with Cheren. Maybe it was for the best. After all, you don't have to choose if there is only one option.

I didn't even know if Natural saw me that way.

"Quit putting yourself down!" I whispered, then added, "And quit talking to yourself. It's creepy. "

I shook away all my uncertainties and walked through Nuvema to Route One in my sparling dress and spectacular mask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I have writer's block almost every day, so I end up having about an hour each day when my mind is not blocked, and that's the time that I use to write new chapters. I would like to thank Eeveelover123, Lilitraum(a friend of mine who is currently writing a collaboration with me), Davidnoklevername, and Kuronohime, along with all of my reviewers for all their feedback!**

**At the end of the story, I will provide a list of all of the wonderful reviewers and authors who helped me feel like I can finish the story- kudos to all of you! **

I blushed as I stepped onto the route- a few more pairs of eyes than usual following me. Bianca soon found me, commenting on the way her dress made her chest look and the beauty of the event.

The ball was pretty gorgeous. A large dance floor had been placed over the ground on the opening to Route One, coverig the dirt and grass to make dancing easier for high heeled girls. I secretly appreciated this, since Natural's offer was still standing. There were lantern lamps hanging ont trees and poles, illuminating the ball with a somewhat dull, romantic, yellow-ish light. Couples milled around, some dancing, some talking with others. Loners were walking around nervously at the edges of the affair, being wallflowers. I desperately wanted to join them, but Bianca wouldn't allow it. Soft classical music played in the background.

But what was most spectacular wasn't the ball itself- though it was quite beautiful. It was the ball-goers.

There were gawdy masks, simple dresses, sparkles, neons, blacks, and every color or style you could imagine. I didn't know what exactly the ball was about, but I knew that it had to be something important, because there were anywhere from four to five hundred people there. Through my small-town raising, the relatively low number of people was higher to me, as I had never seen more than a hundred people at a time... except when I was receiving praise and giving speeches after defeating Ghetsis. Even then, there had only been about a thousand people there. Unova wasn't the most heavily populated region, after all.

I gawked in awe as I really noticed some of the cosumes- handsome raven black boys, or bright pink women. You couldn't tell who was who, really, either- the masks had a certain appeal of letting you appreciate beauty without having thoughts about a person's character.

Bianca and I stopped by the dance floor, holding glasses of punch, and watched the other people dance, talking as we stood.

A short while after Bianca and I had began talking, a handsome black tuxedo-wearing stranger walked up to me and bowed. His mask was as black as his tux, and had dark green emerald-like gems on it.

"May I have this dance? " he asked, his voice gruff and hoarse. Natural was nowhere to be found.

"Erm, I was kinda saving the first dance for somebody, " I explained nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind, " he said with a certain tone of mischief. I sighed.

"What's the harm? I guess I will, " I admitted, taking his hand. He led me to the dance floor, dancing somewhat clumsily but better than I could ever do.

"So, who are you, beautiful stranger? " asked the guy, twirling me in a spin. I landed in his arms, and he quickly hauled me back up to resume dancing.

"I'm everyone and no one, " I replied spookily (albeit creepily) . I made a few ghostly noises and he laughed.

"Same as me! Hey, maybe we can be no ones together, " he mused, more serious than I would have expected a boy to make a comment like that. I grinned.

"Maybe, " I said. _What the hell, I can do whatever I want_. If Natural wanted to dance so badly, he would've showed up. And if Cheren was there, I wouldn't have noticed him with his mask on. The stranger twirled me again. I giggled as I got a bit dizzy and the stranger caught me, his mask slipping to reveal a spike of brown hair-

Brown hair? Mischievous? Clumsy? Handsome (I admitted it,)?

"Touya! " I exclaimed, hugging him closely. He chuckled.

"About time you wised up, miss beauty queen, " I laughed at this.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since, well, forever! " I eagerly asked, glad that my childhood best friend had returned from Sinnoh to Unova.

"Meh, been enjoying Unova. Not much to talk about, if you ask me. Anyway, I heard about this ball from that one dude- Sharon? " I giggled again at his mispronunciation.

"Yeah, Cheren told me about this too. He's been really helpful, since... I'll tell you later. " I said, meaning every word. If there was a single person I could trust, it was Touya. Though he had been missing from my life for three years due to a family move, he had now returned. I'll admit, I had a crush on him when I was younger. I wasn't sure if any of that attraction still lingered; but I was damn well glad for his return.

-x-X-x-X-x-

_I remembered the night when we were seven, and we were being naughty children and staying up late. We laid under the covers, a sleepover allowed because of our non-puberty state. (Seriously, once my mom knew that I had hit puberty, no more sleepovers with the opposite gender.) We used a flashlight to cast light on each other and played 'Truth or Dare.'_

_I laughed as it was my turn to ask truth or dare. "Truth... or dare?" I said with an accent. Touya thought for a moment._

_"Dare!" he said bravely, puffing out his tiny chest. I giggled._

_"I dare you... to... " I couldn't think of a very good dare. "Well... I can't think of a dare, so... SKIP!"_

_"Aww, I was looking forward to your dare," Touya pouted. I smiled and shook my head. _

_"You know I can't think of good dares, " I told him. I shifted the blanket that was over our heads- it was getting really hot underneath the covers. "Come on, Touya, let's get out of the covers, it's really hot, "_

_"Okay,"he said. After we were situated above the blanket, he asked me, "Truth or dare?"_

_"Uh... dare!" I usually took truth, but to amuse Touya, I answered 'dare'. _

_"I dare you to close your eyes!" I did so without question, wondering what he was going to do._

_I felt pressure on my cheek, and blushed when I realized what the pressure was- it was Touya kissing my cheek. Most kids feared 'cooties' or whatever when they were seven, but I had always been interested in romance from an early age. Before my father had... passed away, I could remember him kissing Mom, bringing her gifts, and being downright wonderful to her._

_I had wished for my future husband to be this wonderful to me, too._

-x-X-x-X-x-

I smiled and blushed a bit at this memory- it was the first time any male had ever shown any romantic interest in me- and looked at Touya. He had definitely grown in the years that he had been gone... now taller than me, stronger, and a deeper voice, the years had been good to him. He had a spray of freckles across his cheeks, and his eyes were still beautiful blue.

We decided to end our dance, and we rejoined Bianca. She looked at Touya, and said, "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Bianca! It's Touya!" I said, and she looked closely at Touya. Anyone besides me could very well mistake him for someone else. He was taller, stronger, and looked a lot different from his former thirteen-year-old self.

"Oh! What've you been doing for the past three years?"Bianca inquired. She looked at me, asking with her eyes if I still had interest in him. This made me think. I loved Bianca to death; she was my best friend and certainly someone that was close to me. She would keep her distance from Touya if I had interest in him, and I would do the same for her, but I honestly didn't know how I felt. I did know that I felt awful, because I already had one, possibly two, guys interest in me, and I would be an awful person to deny Bianca her chance at romance.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, telling her what I could. Touya noticed our little exchange, and I guessed he figured out what it was, because his cheeks reddened a bit and he grinned.

Before more words could be said, a boy with a green mask and black tuxedo walked up to us, with no effort to disguise his green hair.

"Oh... Natural, hey! This is T-Touya," I stuttered, ashamed that I didn't wait ten minutes to dance with Natural.

"Hello, Touya, my name is N," Natural greeted. Touya's eyes hardened at him, and I could feel Touya's negativity.

"N." Touya coldly bowed to him. "Hey, Kat, could I speak with you for a second?" he hissed under his breath. Before I could answer, I was picked up bridal style and Touya carried me about ten feet away. He set me down, and I looked at him angrily, expecting an explanation.

"Touya! What the hell?!" I said, pissed off.

"Do you know who that is? He's fucking Ghetsis's son! The criminal of Unova, the one you defeated? Even in Sinnoh, this was on the news! He's no good, Kat!" I was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Touya," I started carefully. "I know exactly who he is, and he's my ally. Natural's been helping me search for Ghetsis, and-"

"Kat! I don't trust him!" He took in a deep breath, and added, with his eyes softening, "I-I don't know what I'd do if that bastard hurt you." I looked at Touya, seeing only honesty, hurt, and care in his eyes and expression.

"I know what I'm doing, Touya... I defeated him and Ghetsis, remember? I'm not a blushing little girl anymore,"

"I knew that already... Do you know how damn beautiful you are in that dress? Every guy at this ball has been checking you out." _Well, that was random, _I thought.

"U-um, no, " I answered, reddening for the thousandth time in that week. With that, Touya gestured for me to begin walking towards Bianca and Natural again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G. **

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

A/N: Since the story has taken a different direction than I thought it would, I'm going to rename it from Kat, Cheren, and N to Not Everything's Black and White. Better name, huh? Anyway, there will be a lemon coming shortly, and until then, the story will be rated T. I'm changing it up a bit, so please note the name and rating, that way, if you are not a member of and you want to continue reading, you will still be able to read it. I'll put the old name in the summary just in case. This is my first lemon so be supportive please!

Yes, I know, this chapter got a bit fast-paced. It's short, too... *sob* I'm an awful author...

Kat is going to begin calling Natural a nickname in the next chapter-PM me if you think of one- because I can't think of one other than "Nat" and I call a girl friend that, so it would just be weird...

Eeveelover123, krikanalo, and many others deserve thanks for their continued support and reviews. Thank you! Check out their profiles, if you want.

Oh, and Trevor- you know who you are- you are not to mention this chapter to anyone, because it's embarassing when people I know read my lemons...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon approaching Bianca and Natural, the latter looked a bit upset. He had taken off his mask, and I could see his gray eyes and perfect face clearly. Bianca had probably told him what Touya was most likely worried about, and he had his arms crossed defensively over his chest. I chuckled nervously when both Bianca and Natural looked at me expectantly.

"Erm- hey, N! Wanna dance?" I said, reverting back to his original name. Touya aimed to keep me from Natural. That was one thing I couldn't do. I was too deep into Natural's life and story to just leave. Touya was a childhood friend, and he was important to me- but I would not be bossed around. No. I may have been weak, stupid, or terrible at times, but I was definitely not a pushover. I was stubborn, and that was it.

Touya stared in disbelief and anger as I lead N to the dance floor. I decided to start calling him Natural again to avoid confusion with others- after all, I was the only person he had told his name.

Natural immediately started dancing with me, smoother and more skilled than Touya. From a lifetime of being raised as a king, of course he would have ballroom dancing taught to him. I smiled in surprise as Natural twirled me around three times without missing a beat. People were beginning to move out of our way as we twirled and spun, but when they realized we were staying where we were, they resumed their dancing. When the song ended, Natural dipped me backwards, supporting me almost completely with his arms.

"Wow," was all I could say. Natural smirked a bit and picked me back up. Sweating and a bit tired, I walked back to our group triumphantly, and Natural walked with me, not phased at all by the short dance.

Touya eyed me angrily- shock changing his normally bright blue eyes to an angry, dark sea. Before he could have an outburst, Bianca started randomly chatting, noticing how things were broiling over.

I felt regret- I regretted doing something only to anger Touya. I was glad for my childhood friend to be back, and all I had done was piss him off. I told Natural to wait up a bit, and tapped Touya on the shoulder. He turned around, distracted from Bianca's ramblings, and crossed his arms. Waiting for an explanation. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just mad that you acted like I was being a stupid child," I quietly said, lowering my voice in shame.

"It's okay... I overreacted, Kat, I'm sorry," he begrudgingly said. Touya was normally stubborn and prideful- much like me in that way. "Can I talk to you, you know, alone?"

"Fine..."

Touya scooted just a bit away from Bianca and Natural, not as far as last time. He took a deep breath, and all the words came spilling out.

"Okay, Kat, when N looks at you that way and dances with you or so much as touches you, it makes me wanna punch a wall. I feel so bad because I get this possessive feeling over you, and when Cheren was talking, I wanted to-"

"Wait, what did Cheren say?!" I questioned intently, unable to process this sudden confession.

"I thought he told you? He was ranting about how much he liked you, and it made me think you guys were, like, dating or something. When I came to the ball, I was so glad that he wasn't here with you." He paused, his cheeks flushed from his honesty. "It makes me jealous, Kat. I don't want any other guy with you. "

"Touya, " I said, flabbergasted beyond belief. "You- I- I need to think about this, " I stuttered, sudenly beginning to move back towards Bianca and... Natural.

"Okay... just remember that, no matter what, I'll always be there for you, " he said, his eyes softening in his gaze.

"I will," I whispered inaudibly.

"Until then... I'll see you later!" he called loudly and pleasantly, so that our companions would be fooled into thinking we had just had a very pleasant conversation. Touya jogged off, in his suit and tie, leaving me with my thoughts, my best friend, and my third love interest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Upon returning to Natural and Bianca, Bianca had invited me to an after-party some of her girl friends were throwing, and I accepted under a condition- that I could bring Natural. I didn't want to leave him without any of the typical teenage experiences, i.e, partying, yelling, and dancing. I felt particularly selfish about this because I knew if I dropped everything and went to Touya or Cheren that Natural would never get attached and no one would ever get hurt. I didn't know what the feelings were that were burning in my stomach, scorching my heart, and knocking the air out of my lungs- the feelings that cause butterflies to surface every time I saw Natural. I liked Cheren and Touya- but for Natural, I felt something more.

And I vowed that I would follow those feelings and commit to teaching Natural how to live.

When we arrived at the party in Accumula Town, the result of a few minutes of walking, I nervously grabbed Natural's hand, and after a moment of hesitation, he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. This was my first real party; I didn't know if it would be like television or movies, or if it would be different. Would there be liquor? Would there be drugs? Naturally a rebel, I wasn't repulsed by these things as others would be; rather, I was curious, and didn't remember the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat,'...

We entered the designated house, and I let go of Natural's hand. Bianca opened the door quickly, and I sighed.

"Let the party begin..."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have done some MAJOR re-vamping of this story... if you notice something I need to change, please PM or review to tell me!**

**Rating: M for sexual occurrences, drug and alcohol use, violence, and language**

**Author: Hilda-and-N**

**Main Characters: Kat (Hilda/White/Touko) , Cheren, Natural H.G.**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Category: Games Pokemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Note: I created the plot and I own the plot of this story, not the characters or other copyrighted things.**

**A/N: This chapter contains sex, drugs, and alcohol, all being done by minors or teens; do not read if it offends you. This story never actually happened and is pure fan fiction. Please turn away now if you are sensitive to graphic content. If you want, you can just read until you get the idea that there was a party and Kat had sex, and then go to the next chapter.**

**Trevor- forget I wrote this. You can read it but you can never tell anyone! Haha, thanks for reading! And no awkward stares, either... In fact, don't tell me if you read it! :( *Awkwardly blushes***

**Anyway, please review! I need a good, long review to keep me going and writing!**

The party was much, much worse than I had anticipated. Music wasn't _blaring,_ persay, but it was certainly loud. Teens danced and yelled; there were at least two dozen people there. Taking a deep breath and pushing my butterflies to the pit of my stomach, I stepped forward. I couldn't even take in the rest of the house; I was very distracted by the feeling that the air gave me. I stopped my deep inhaling, realizing exactly what it was that was making me feel so... so... jittery and happy. Natural looked at me questionably.

"What is this?!" he mouthed.

"It's a... party..." I squeaked, seeing the bottles and smelling the smoke. Bianca giggled at Natural and me.

"Come on, Kat, let's get something to drink!" she said, pulling my hand. I let her pull me, curiousity overwhelming any qualms or fears I had previously had.

With Natural following, we bumped our way through the group of teens; some looked as young as fourteen and others as old as twenty. I even saw Touya. Resolving to speak with him after Bianca was done with me, I continued following my best girl friend. Suddenly Bianca stopped, whipping around and handing my quiet comrade and me the classic red cup. I sniffed at it and Bianca laughed at the face I made.

"I don't want to be a bad influence, Kat; leave if you want. " Bianca added in a low voice. I raised the cup to my lips in defiance. "You don't have to-" she tried to say before, in an act of stupidity, I downed the whole cup of strong, smelly liquor. It tasted like I imagined a dead ogre to taste- vile, strong, and downright disgusting. But, for the sake of 'partying', I gulped my cup dutifully, my nose burning from the stench.

A nearby guy whooped at me, and Natural looked at his cup. He drank it, albeit a bit slower than me, but he still finished it, throwing the cup to the ground.

My tongue already numbing and head already spinning, I knew this would be a big night. My promise of speaking with Touya forgotten, I refilled my cup.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Whoo!" screamed the same guy who had whooped at me earlier; I giggled and grinned as he fell off of the chair he was standing on. Bianca and I were dancing; Natural had gone off somewhere after his third cup of alcohol. My moves were clumsy, but in my mind, everything was distorted. I slipped on some spilled whiskey and the guy beside me caught me. My dress ripped again, and I laughed at the red cloth that landed on the ground. The dress was now to about two inches below my underwear. _More room for moving!_ I happily thought.

"Hello, gorgeous!" he slurred drunkenly. He didn't let me go; his hand went further down from my back to grope my backside. I numbly swatted at him, but my attempts weren't enough, so he grinned and tried to get me to stand up. "Come on, sweetie! Upstairs?"

"Wh-wha-huh?" I mumbled, incoherent. Six cups of whiskey could really do a number on you. "N-no, I don't want ssssssssex, mister, " I hiccuped, hissing the 's' in 'sex'.

"Oh, now you don't really mean that!" he said, pulling me towards the stairs.

Suddenly he stopped. A tipsy Natural punched him straight in the nose, and the man fell weakly to the ground, alcohol and injuries taking their toll.

"My Kat," said Natural. "Not yours, " he hissed to the man. Natural was _drunk._

"Haha, he fell, " I said, a childish tone in my voice. I couldn't see straight, and suddenly I wobbled and fell backwards. Natural caight me despite his drunken state, and I stared into his eyes, beaming a smile at him. "I liiiiiiike you, Natural Harmonia Gropius," I stretched out the 'i' and pronounced his name oddly.

Upon hearing this, Natural smiled and leaned in. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hungrily connected our lips, feeling him smile against my mouth.

I let my tongue explore his mouth, and he readily participated, the alcohol overwhelming his normally calm, shy, and certain personality. I moaned as between my thighs throbbed; I had felt this before, just never so strongly. I pressed my chest against his, delighted in the warmth I felt through my dress.

With no sexual experience besides my own shy hands and curiousity in the dead of night, I didn't know what to do.

My body answered for me.

I disconnected our mouths only to lead him up the stairs, me sruggling with my heels and eventually throwing them down the stairs and him eagerly following me upstairs. I hurriedly and sloppily opened a door to a bedroom. I knew nothing but my want and need for Natural; no regrets or worries could plague me with my mind consumed by sex and alcohol.

I threw him on the bed, and slammed the door shut with a loud BANG! By habit I turned on the bedroom light.

"Oops," I giggled. I crawled onto the bed with Natural, straddled him, and our mouths reconnected.

Natural paused at the current point; with only bits of knowledge, he had no idea what to do. I whispered to him.

"Let your body, not your mind, take over, " In an impatient move, I yanked down his alcohol-stained tuxedo pants. I pulled off my own dress and, forgetting I didn't have a bra, blushed as my breasts were bare to his gaze. His eyes were wide, and I could see his excited state through his boxers; I was now only in panties.

He sloppily unbuttoned his tux and I helped him, throwing the unneeded garments Arceus knows where. Now seperated by only simple lacy panties and boxers, shyness had no time to kick in. I pulled off my own panties. With the light on and me naked, he could see every detail of me; his hazy gaze and slight smile turned me on, making me wet. He slowly slid off his boxers, revealing his shaft to me. It was... huge, to me. I could underestimate and say that Natural was at least eight inches; Never having seen a penis before, I reached forward without thinking and touched the silky skin. Natural threw his head back and moaned; just that little touch could make him do that?

I gained a bit of confidence and started stroking it more efficiently, or as efficiently as possible in my alcohol-soaked state. He groaned my name, and I hesitantly put my mouth to his rock hard shaft. It tasted like regular skin, and felt ridiculously wonderful under my tongue. I tried to go rythmically, but with dulled senses, I can imagine that it was rather sloppy. Natural seemed to like it, however; I thought that once he had an orgasm, we couldn't do anymore, so I stopped.

Natural growled and flipped me onto my back, my head at the bottom of the bed. He looked into my eyes, and I could see his lust in his hazed gray eyes. In a moment of instinct, he leaned forward and bit my nipple, grazing it with his tongue and nibbling with his teeth. I whispered his name, and satisfied with this, he took his position on top of me, instinct taking over his shyness and ignorance of sexual activity. My legs were spread, the barrier between our virginities only an inch of air between my entrance and his dick.

I lowered my hand to his shaft and adjusted it slowly, guiding it to my entrance. I gasped when we touched, and so did he. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, " I said, whiskey leaving my mind long enough for me to articulate my feelings into three words.

"I..." I moved my hips towards his, making his head enter me.

"I love you too, " he whispered, kissing me heavily. He began to move his hips, and my cherry stung a bit as it popped. I moaned into his lips as he picked up the pace.

He was still going slowly. Before thinking, I blurted, "Fuck me fast, Natural!" Without argument he moved his hips faster, making me dig my nails into his back. He groaned my name.

"K-Kat, what is this feeling... it's... building up, and... " He couldn't finish his sentence as he came into me, moaning so loud it was almost a scream. I could fill his cum fill me up, and the sensation alone was enough to push me over the edge. I gasped and my hips shook, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Natural fell on top of me, and rolled to the side.

There, naked, sticky, tired, and satisfied, Natural and I fell asleep, still too drunk on whiskey and love to realize the gravity of our decisions, actions, and words.


End file.
